In My Sister's Eyes
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: "Angela has a sister?" "Um, sorta... did she look around 20 or just out of High School?" "Why would that matter-unless she has TWO SISTERS?" I own my Ocs, Angelina, Andie, and Lorna. RATED T FOR GUNSHOTS, AND SOME MINOR CUSSING. RATE & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: You have a sister? Two?

_Angela's Pov_

Boom, Zack and Hodgins must be at it again.  
"Quick! Call an ambulance!"  
That's Hodgins, so maybe Zack's hurt...?  
I step out of my office and there Zack was dialing 911 on Hodgins' cell... Who was hurt?  
"Hodgens!" I went up to him, "who's hurt?"  
"Angela..." muttered the injured girl. She looked strangely familiar...  
"Oh my gosh! You guys blew up my sister!"  
"since when do you have a sister?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'll introduce you guys later..."  
Just then paramedics appeared and strapped her to the gurney. I followed them onto the van. "Ma'am, please only family."  
"I'm her sister."  
"oh, okay.."

* * *

_Hodgins' Pov_  
Boom! Zack and I were okay, but we noticed that the glass wall separating us from the hallway had shattered. "Angela!"  
"Angela, are you okay?" I held her while turning her to face me but, to my surprise, she was not Angela. She looked very much alike, but I could tell the difference. She looked younger and more innocent.  
"Don't just stand there! Quick! Call an ambulance!"  
I threw Zack my cell and he punched 911 in and started to explain the situation to the emergency operator.  
Angela then came running out, "Who's hurt Hodgins?"  
As she got closer her face lit up in recognition when the girl mumbled 'Angela' as her head slumped to the other side. "Oh my gosh guys! You blew up my sister!"  
"Since when do you have a sister?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'll introduce you guys later...  
The paramedics picked up the girl now known as Angela's little sister to a gurney and Angela followed them out.  
"Zack, dude. Did you see that chick?"  
"Why would I call the paramedics if I hadn't made note of her?"  
"Dude, seriously though. That was Angela's little sis."  
"Oh, I hadn't realized Angela had acquired siblings..."  
"Z-Man, me neither, but you'd think she would have told me... I've been dating her and we've gotten pretty serious.."  
"Maybe she forgot."  
"The fact you have a sibling doesn't just slip your mind."  
"I didn't mean that. I meant that she forgot to tell you the truth, not that she forgot the sibling. That answer, of course, depending on if by 'slip your mind' you mean that she didn't recall her sister."  
"Hmm, maybe. See ya, I'm going to go ask Brennan."  
"Hmm, okay. Well I'm going to go talk to Cam about cleaning up the mess."  
But Zack was just talking to air, I was already gone. I walked into Brennan's office, crossed my arms, and just stared at her. "Dr. Hodgins, what can I do for you?" she asked while turning to look at me.  
"Did you know Angela had a sister?"  
"Uh, um, uh, kinda, um, sorta..."  
Wow, she was at a loss for words... "How did you come across that knowledge?"  
"Zack and I were doing an experiment and something went wrong. Turns out that she was walking by so when it exploded she passed out. Angela confirmed my findings after yelling 'you blew up my sister!'"  
"Oh, so she told you. Then I guess it's okay if I talk to you. Does anybody else know of this matter?"  
"Know of what matter?" Cam said all of a sudden.  
"Zack and i blew up Angela's sister... " Hodgins murmured.  
"Angela has a sister?" Cam shakes her head, "Wait, is she okay?"  
"We don't know. She's at the hospital." Zack says from the hallway.  
"Wait, how old did she look? Late 20s or like just out of high school...?"

"Why would that matter unless... She has two sisters? Whoa!"

"Hogins, focus!"

"She looked like her early 20s."

"Well, I'm going to see how Angelina and Angela's doing"

"Angelina, is that her name?"  
"Yeah. Anyways, Cam, you don't mind if I leave do you?"  
"No, just inform me of how she's doing. I don't want a lawsuit on my hands."  
"Angelina wouldn't do that knowing it was an accident, but I'll report if any damage was done."  
Then she walked out. I just stared for awhile then I realized. Angela's going to be pissed if I hurt her sister. Fear struck me and I quickly followed after Brennan. "Hey Wait up!"

* * *

Angelina Gibbons

Age: 21

About: She's Angela's Half Sister. Hasn't contacted her sister in 6 years because her brother and her were sent into the Witness Protection Program after witnessing a homicide. She had a twin brother named Andie and a little sister named Angeles. Her brother died by taking a bullet for her. She's been told that she looks exactly like her sister, just a bit younger. Her little sister, Lorna, isn't related to Angela. Angela and Angelina have different Moms and Lorna is from her Mother's side.

* * *

Andie Gibbons

Age: 21 (DECEASED)

About: He was very protective of his sisters. In fact, he died protecting them. (more on that later)

* * *

Lorna Gibbons

Age: 18

About: She's almost exactly like Angela (personality wise). It's hard to believe they're not related. Angelina is a bit innocent and blushes at almost everything. She's Angelina and Andie's Half sister, but Angela considers Lorna her little sister.

* * *

Angela Montenegro

Age: 28

About: works as a forensic artist at the Jeffersonian Institute and is Dr. Brennan's best friend. Angela is Dr. Brennan's team specialist in craniofacial reconstruction and can generate holograms using her 3-dimensional graphics program (The Angelator) to simulate various scenarios of a crime. She is open, friendly and caring, and constantly tries to draw Dr. Brennan out of the lab. She hasn't seen her sisters or her brother since they were 15. She changed her name to Montenegro after having a dream about her siblings the day after they vanished. She gets letters from her sister Angelina regularly, but it never had any return address.

* * *

Zack, Angela, Brennan, Hodgins, Booth

The Team

If you watch the show you should know the details. Oh, and I'm going to put Dr. Sweets in there just for the heck of it. this is before the Gormagon Case and after season 3. Gormagon is not going to happen. Well it might, just Zack won't be a bad guy. I like Zack and his social awkwardness. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Lorna!

Angela's POV

Those idiots better not have broken my sister, otherwise I will personally castrate them! First I probably should contact Lorna and Andie. I'm not sure what their number is... Is Lorna out of high school yet? I will contact them as soon as Angelina wakes up.

Sitting here with nothing to do isn't very fun, but it's good to see Angelina. It's been, what? Six years?

She looks so much like I did. At least, she's stable.

Then a musical tone sounded through the room... That sounds like one of Dad's songs. Oh! It's cell phone! I reached over and looked in her clothes ' pocket. I pulled out an iPhone. Whoa, wow can she afford that...?

One word comes to mind... Dad... He must still be in contact with them, too. Wait! It was ringing! Well, whoever it was... it was Blocked. Maybe Angelina will have Lorna or Andie's number! I scrolled through the contacts and there was no Andie. Maybe he just doesn't have a cell phone... But Dad would have made sure otherwise? Weird, I'll ask about it later. Ah! There's Lorna's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hi Angelina. I know I shouldn't have taken your car this morning without permission, but-"

"Hi, sweetie. It's not Angelina-"

"Then how the hell do you have her phone? If you stole it, I'm warning you-"

"No, it's your other sister, Angela."

"Angela! Whoa! Why do you have Angelina's phone? Never mind, how are you? It's been six years. I wish I could have put a return address on the envelopes, but Mr. Anderson barely let me send you letters at all. That took weeks of begging."

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yeah, since the situation was only supposed to be temporary, we got put in a small town in Montana. After a year and no luck, we were moved to a country named Montenegro. IT WAS SO SMALL! It had a total of 672,180 people! I had to learn a whole new freaking language! But about one year ago, they caught the bastard who killed Ms. Ranko (rank-co). So we moved back to the states, and to Montana again. Mr. Anderson was so not pleased to see me back."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"I may or may not have played a few pranks on him in the past. Anyway, so we were waiting for the trail to take place and a few weeks ago they put that bastard in jail. So, the FBI helped me track down Uncle Billy was fairly easy to find, with him being so famous."

"Yeah, Dad also sticks out in a crowd. He hasn't been gossiping with you about Hodgins, has he?"

"Who's Hodgins?"

"Um, nobody..."

"Sure, you are going to spill the beans later. So, after we tracked down Uncle Billy, Angelina and I stayed with him and we've just been getting up to speed with how he's been. Did you know he has Newspaper clippings from every time you were in the newspaper? It's really sweet."

"Really, that doesn't sound like him?"

"Yeah, oh and why are you in D.C. still and not in France?"

"Well, I was saving up for France, and as I was drawing people in the park. Then, Dr. Temperance Brennan, who I had only known for a month, approached me asking for my help in a real Murder investigation. Get this, she had the actual skull in her bag."

"She sounds... unique..."

"Well, she's a lot different now, than then. She offered to pay my way to France if I helped. So I joined in. But then she punched a Federal Judge, so we were fired."

"Whoa! She punched an important person?"

"Yeah, TWICE, and she didn't even get sued."

"Whoa!, but she did get fired."

"Yeah, but I was offered a job in the process. I recreate what the person used to look like, using just the skull. I'm still working there."

"Well, that's really cool. I guess we've both been through a lot in the past six years."

"Yeah. So, are you in D.C.?"

"Um, yeah."

"Wait, is dad in town, too?"

"Yeah, we've been staying with him in this nice hotel. It's HUGE! Anyways, can I talk to Angelina?"

"Angelina... Oh! The reason I called!"

How could I have forgotten about her?

"Reason?"

"Yeah, well Angelina came to the Jeffersonian, and a few of my coworkers were doing an experiment."

"They didn't dye her green did they?"

"No, well they were playing with explosives-"

"Oh, god! They didn't kill her did they? Nooo! First Andie, now Angelina!"

"No, she's okay, but she's in the hospital, just in case. But what was that about Andie?"

"Um, I'll tell you when I get to the hospital. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye, see ya then."

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked it.

Click that button.

You know you want to.

Do it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hey, Dr BONES!

Brennan's POV

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Angelina Gibbon's room number." I said as politely as possible.

"Yeah, whatever. We are all looking for someone. But you can't always get what you want!" The old lady with the abnormally large mole on her cheek muttered, flipping through the book she was currently reading. She hadn't even bothered to look at me.

"Miss, it is extremely important that I find this room, she's my best friend's little sister!"

"Too Bad!"

Then I heard a young girl talking to a nurse near bye, "Excuse me miss. I need to find my sister's room!"

"Okay, young one. What is her name?"

"Angelina Gibbon."

I walked over to her, "Are you Lorna Gibbon?"

"Um, maybe, who want's to know?" she turned around to face me.

"Hello, I am Tem-" she squeaked

"You are Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian! I've heard so much about you from Angela and Uncle Billy!"

"That's sweet, but I thought Angela couldn't respond to your messages?"

"Oh, no we had a conversation earlier. Anyway," she turned back to the nurse, "What room number?"  
"Oh, it's 190." the nurse

"Thanks a billion!" and she skipped down the hall. I followed after her hurriedly.

When we walked in, Angela was just staring at Angelina. "ANGELA!~ WOW! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT! WOW!"

"Hey, Lorna! Wow, you've grown. You don't look 12 anymore!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not 12... I'm 18..."

"Yeah, I know that, Sweetie."

"Lo... Lorna? Angela?" everyone heard a small voice behind them.

"ANGELINA!" Angela and Lorna both yelled. We got a nasty look from a nurse in the hallway.

* * *

Lorna's Pov

I am really liking Dr. Brennan. She doesn't judge me, and she seems like a really good friend for Angela. I'm really happy she got such a nice friend. I never knew many people my age in Montenegro. I lived in a small village, and there were lots of kids ages four to 10 and 17 to 91. There was only two people my age in the area. They were twins and were home schooled. I only saw them around seven times a year.

I love that she's happy. I've missed our time together. I miss our Christmases. It'd be Angela, Angelina, Andie, Uncle Billy, and I. It wont ever be that way again though... Andie...

I felt my tears swim up. Why couldn't he have survived a few more days. "So, Lorna, where's Andie? He didn't stay in Montenegro, did he?"

I looked down. "Well, we were still in Montenegro. I remember just getting back from school, but instead of Andie and Angelina greeting me when I got home. I was welcomed by an empty house. It never bothered me. I'd just go to my room and spent most of my time watching TV or playing on the computer. Andie was one of the caretakers of The Gospa od Skrpjela. He came home every three days. Angelina had informed me that morning that she had meetings all day and wouldn't have time to go grocery shopping."

"What does this have to do with Andie, Lorna?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Anyways, so Andie was going to be home that night and Angelina wanted to cook up a feast. I can't say I was unhappy. Well, so Angelina had gotten home and I started to help her cook. We both had our backs facing away from the kitchen door. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist. I screamed."

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
